


i'm so sorry

by violet_daydreams



Category: Persona 5
Genre: F/M, Joke Fic, PWP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-22
Updated: 2020-08-22
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:14:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26040217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/violet_daydreams/pseuds/violet_daydreams
Summary: this is a joke i promiseanyways y/n and igor have some fun together
Relationships: Igor (Persona Series)/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	i'm so sorry

You look at Igor’s long, bulging nose. Your eyes trace over it and you lean in to lightly caress it. How smooth, how… sensuous. You bite your lip and lean in to kiss him, your head tilted at a 180 degree angle to avoid clashing into that big nose. His large spindly fingers hold your hips and he pulls you in to kneel over his lap.

“Never before has a wild card… tried to get close to me like this before, y/n,” Igor admits, his bulging eyes going half-lidded. 

“Ah.. really?” You ask, eyelashes fluttering prettily. So you’re the first? You press your face against his thick nose, nuzzling it gently. You run your hands over his head from the shiny top where he’s balding down to his fluffy white locks. Igor is so perfect. You really lucked out finding him.

“Lay down,” Igor commands, motioning to one of the beds in the velvet room. Your personal velvet room is a mattress store. You don’t know what that says about your soul, but it’s fine! This is fairly convenient for your tryst with Igor. You’ve dreamt about this before, how his long fingers would feel running over your skin. How it would feel to have… a certain part inside of your dripping cavern.

You climb into the bed and sit down, Igor tilts his head at an awkward angle to kiss you, his hands swiftly working to get you out of your pants. He wrestles them off and shucks them across the mattress store, tender hands caressing your thick thighs and spreading them apart. He pulls back and looks down at you. “Wet already?” He chuckles, rubbing his fingers against your tender flower.

His hands go towards his belt and you stop him, sitting up and placing a hand over his. “Wait… Igor-sama, can you… use something else…?” Your face flushes deeply and you squirm on the bed. You look around the mattress store, nervous, the store seems vast and endless from here. Even when Igor promises that his attendants won’t see you two together it’s hard not to feel like eyes are on you. Especially when you and Igor are such a good couple. Who wouldn’t want to watch?

But you trust him when he says you two are safe and alone here.

“What is it that you want? I’ll give you anything you desire.” He gently takes your hands in his own long wrinkly digits, making your heart flutter. He makes you feel so soft and warm. So loved. “Do you need my fingers first, y/n?”

You look him in the eyes, feeling some of your fear dissipate. “No... It’s…” You stroke his nose tenderly. “I want this inside of me, Igor-sama. Can you indulge me? Please?”

Igor’s face flushes and he glances away from you. “Y/N…” He grabs your wrist tenderly and presses a kiss to it. “Of course, I would happily do this for you.” It’s such a small request. And, if he’s honest, it’s something he’s thought about before. With his nose, he’d never be able to eat you out properly. But he  _ could _ make you scream using his nose. And knowing you want his nose too…? He undoes the first three buttons on his shirt and pulls his necklace out from where it was hidden. This is his most special and prized possession. A vial of your precious love fluid that you had given him. “We’ll need to use this to make sure that your luscious pussy can take all of my nose.”

You flush, you didn’t know that he put your pussy juice on a necklace! You watch him pour your love fluid out into his hand as he licks his lips. He brings his hand up to his nose and gives it a deep and powerful sniff. He murmurs, “Sublime. I can’t wait to have my nose in your love fluids, y/n-chan.”

He slathers your pussy drippings all over his fat nose. His clean hand grabs your wrist and brings it to rest against his nose. You wrap your hand around it hesitantly, you’ve never done this before. With slow and steady hands, you pump the thick meat that is going to deflower your secret garden. “Hhgnh~” Igor moans softly as your hand speeds up and you squeeze it softly. So hot and fleshy, you can’t believe you’re going to get to feel him inside you.

When his nose is lathered in your sticky love juice, he pushes you back onto the bed and kneels down. The tip presses against your deep cavern and he slowly pushes his head forward so that his nose may explore the deep depths of your coochie cave. His head moves slowly, steadily while you fist your hands in the blankets and wriggle on the bed.

“My little wormling,” Igor says softly, his voice muffled from his position on the ground. You clench and whine around his nose, the further in he presses the thicker his nose gets. You can’t help but moan and whine as his meaty nose goes deeper and deeper inside you. Slowly, he starts to ease his nose in and out of you, careful and gentle. This is new to both of you and your cavern is so tight and hot around his nose. He can’t get enough of your love fluid encasing his nose like a vice while you mewl and jerk your hips against his nose.

The more comfortable he gets fucking your pussy, the faster he bobs his head. He grabs your hips and hammers into your juicy pussy like a woodpecker going at a tree. It’s fast and hard and you can’t help but scream as his nose wrecks your pussy. For a moment, Igor suddenly pauses. You hear his pants go down as he takes his dick out of his pants to jerk off, he hums almost inquisitively but you have no time to think about it. He starts moving again, returning to his breathtaking pace. You’re back in heaven. You think that it can’t get better than this, but it  _ does _ .

Igor’s nose starts vibrating deep inside your pussy, making your back arch. You writhe and scream as his vibrating nose takes you to an entirely different world. His nose pounds right up against your secret garden and you can’t stop yourself. Your love cavern clenches tighter around his nose, your love juices drenching his fat sexy nose. Your coochie cavern is so tight, you trap that thick fuckmeat deep inside of you. Loving having your hot garden clenched around him makes it easy for his orgasm to follow yours, leaving him spent on his knees. Once he recovers his voice, he pats your thighs gently. “You’re so good for me, y/n. You took my nose so well.”

You’re too tired for words, panting and out of breath. You swallow hard and try to relax, whining when you finally let Igor’s nose leave your cavern empty. He runs a hand down his nose, pushing as much of your love juice into his necklace vial as possible and sealing it again. He wipes what he can’t get in the vial onto the blankets and curls up beside you on the bed. He strokes your hair and kisses your temple, his damp nose brushing against your face. You flush and whine softly, thinking of how amazing his nose was. 

Before you know it, you find yourself asleep in the velvet room with Igor’s wrinkly body pressed close to yours. When you wake up, unfortunately, you’re back in your own world alone in your bed. Somehow, your pants are still missing but that’s okay. You think Igor likes to sniff him and you love knowing what he does with his nose. 

You get up from your bed and see a gift box wrapped on the table. You pick it up and set it on your lap to carefully unwrap it. Inside is a long black box which you open excitedly. There’s a card inside that reads: "Y/N, I made you a dildo shaped like my nose so you don't forget how it feels when I'm pounding you when you are here in this world… - with love, Igor". You take the nose dildo out from the box and hug it close to your chest. Igor is so good to you, so perfect. You lick the tip of the nose dildo, sucking on it like you wish to suck on Igor’s nose. You’ll make sure to practice before the next time. You know he’ll appreciate it.


End file.
